Five Nights at Freddy's The History
by Creep E. Coyote
Summary: This story starts way back before the children got captured by the purple man. This story also focuses on these children, and depicts what happens to them.


_**Five Nights at Freddy's: The History**_

by Roman Vittorio Marchetti

The Pizzeria

"C'mon, guys!" said Samantha in an excited voice, her blond hair flying behind her as she ran up the sidewalk. "I wanna get to Freddy's!"

"Ugh, doesn't she ever calm down?" Timothy groaned.

"She's just a little over-excited, that's all," said Toby. "It's the way she was born."

It was early afternoon. Timothy, Oliver, Samantha, and Toby were walking up the street to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Samantha seemed over-eager, though, and was racing ahead, stopping only to let the others catch up. Oliver had a set of earbuds in his ears, the cord leading to an MP3 player in his hoodie pocket.

"Okay, here we are," said Timothy. "Come on, guys." He started up to the doors and pulled them open. Samantha dashed inside and Timothy and the others followed.

What went on inside could only be described as heaven. People were infesting the halls, the air filled with the chatter of happy children and the sound of music from the Show Stage. Onstage were the three most favored animatronics of the restaurant; Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica. Toy Bonnie was strumming the strings on his orange guitar, while Toy Freddy sang, Toy Chica helping him. Over to the side was the Prize Corner, where some kids were already trying to win prizes. There, hanging from the ceiling, standing upright, was the Puppet, a large marionette decked out in black and a wide, grinning mouth with vertical purple streaks of color under his eyes.

"Can I go to the Kid's Cove?" Toby asked. Toby seemed to have some sort of an attachment to the Kid's Cove.

"Yeah, go ahead," said Timothy. "I'll... actually, I think I'll go with you. Oliver, can you watch Samantha for a while, please?"

Oliver pulled one of the earbuds out of his ear. "Huh?"

Timothy sighed. "I asked you if you could watch Samantha for a while; I'm going to go with Toby to the Kid's Cove."

"Yeah, sure," said Oliver, putting his earbud back in his ear. "I don't really get what you like about the Kid's Cove, though. It seems so... what's the word... _babyish_."

"Nah," said Toby. "It's all a matter of taste." He turned and headed to the doorway. "Come on, Tim."

Timothy followed Toby to the Kid's Cove, where another animatronic was. This one was named Foxina, a white female fox with pink accents on her design. There were little toddlers swarming around her legs, reaching up to her, but Foxina didn't seem to mind.

Suddenly, one of the toddlers grabbed Foxina by the thigh and tried to haul himself up, but the thigh snapped off and clattered to the ground, the child with it. Then, all of the other children started grabbing at Foxina, yanking at her, popping her limbs off, until she was just a pile of rubble on the ground.

"Why do they do that?" Toby asked. "I _like_ Foxina." He walked up to the children, reached down, and started picking up the pieces, joining them back together again.

"Why're you fixing her?" one of them asked, tugging on Toby's pant leg.

"Because you guys broke her," Toby replied. "I'm repairing her."

"We like to break her," said a little girl.

"What on Earth for?" Timothy asked.

"Because it's fun," said the girl.

"Nuh-uh, you ain't being a murderer when you grow up," said Toby, fixating the left leg back into one piece.

"What's a murderer?" the child asked.

"It's a very bad person who goes out and kills other people," Timothy explained. "Murderers can go to jail for that, you know."

"What's jail?" the child asked.

"It's a place where you live by yourself for many years, depending on how bad a crime you did," said Toby, fixing the other leg. "And a murderer is very bad."

"Would I be away from my Mommy?" the girl asked.

"Yes, you would," said Timothy.

The girl started to cry. "Nooo! I wanna stay with my Mommy!" She turned and ran to her mother, hugging her legs. Her mother bent down to comfort her, flashing Timothy a stern look.

Toby joined both legs on Foxina's waist and started working on her body.

A security guard stepped into the room.

"Okay, what's going on?" he asked. "Why is that little girl crying?"

"Um..." Timothy turned to the guard. "I... she was with the other kids, taking apart Foxina, and when my friend Toby started rebuilding her, he started telling them to not be a murderer when they grew up. When they asked what a murderer was, I told them that it was someone who killed other people and who usually go to jail for it. And when that little girl found out that you would be all alone in jail if you were ever sent there, she started crying about not wanting to leave her mom."

The guard walked up to the girl's mother. "Did he harm your daughter, miss?"

"No," she said. "I saw, he was just talking to her."

"Okay, then," said the guard, turning to the mess of parts that Toby was working on. "And you're rebuilding her again?"

"Yeah," said Toby. "I like Foxina, and she's pretty simple to make."

"Well, thank you," said the guard. "The members of the staff are getting really tired of having to rebuild her every day. We're considering just leaving her here as a take-apart-and-put-back-together kid's attraction."

"Take her apart?" said Toby, gripping Foxina's head and hugging it close to his chest. "No. Please don't ever do that, sir. I like Foxina."

"Well, we'll see," said the guard. "This decision has to be mutual between all of the staff, but I don't know whether or not Foxina will be like how she is now." And with that, he shrugged and left the Kid's Cove.

"Poor Foxina," said Toby sadly, affixing the head onto her torso. "I hope she doesn't get changed in any way."

"Me too," Timothy agreed.

Just then, the music that the animatronics were playing ended.

"Oh, they're done?" said Timothy.

"I guess so," said Toby.

Then, the two boys heard Toy Chica's voice: "Okay, boys and girls! Who wants cupcakes?"

"We do! We do!" the children cheered.

"Hey, Toy Chica's handing out cupcakes," said Toby. "Maybe we can get one."

"Sure," said Timothy. "Let's go!"

They left the Kid's Cove and headed for the Main Party Room where everyone else was, including Oliver and Samantha. But as they were going down the hall, something caught Timothy's eye that was at the end of the hall.

There was a man dressed in purple heading for a door at the end of the hall. A big gray sign on the door read _PARTS & SERVICE_. The man opened the door and quickly slipped inside.

"Um, Toby," said Timothy, "I'm just gonna be a minute..."

"Okay, then," said Toby. "I'll meet up with you later."

"Hi guys!" Samantha called out, waving to Toby. "Come on over here! We saved you guys some seats!"

"Thanks, Samantha," said Toby, walking over and sitting down next to her. Then he turned back to Timothy. "Later."

Timothy waved, then turned and headed down the hallway to the door. He took a quick look around to make sure that no one was watching, and then grabbed the doorknob. But before he could turn it, something stopped him.

 _What am I doing?_ Timothy thought. _I'm not supposed to be doing this. What if I get caught? I could get in so much trouble!_

But then he looked around again and thought _Well, no one's even noticing me over here... I've gotta. I wanna know why that man went into this room._

Timothy turned the knob and opened the door, peeking his head inside. It was pitch black in the room, but Timothy could make out a few shapes in the room, though he didn't know what they were. Timothy quickly slipped inside so that no one would see him peeking inside, and the door closed behind him. Timothy was plunged into darkness.

He felt his hand around the wall. _Where's the light switch? I could have swore that there was a light switch._ He found the switch and turned it on. Then he turned and surveyed the room.

What he saw astounded him.

There were animatronics in the room, in great states of disrepair, slumped against the wall, lying on the floor, their eyes dead and vacant. Timothy counted three of them. One of them was a Freddy animatronic, lying on the ground, his hat unattached to his head. Against the wall was a Bonnie animatronic. His face had been gutted, his arm was ripped off at the shoulder joint, and cuts and scrapes dotted his thighs. Timothy turned away from the Bonnie shakily and came face-to-face with another animatronic. This one almost made him cry out; she seemed to be a chicken, however her head was seperated into two pieces, resembling a jaw, like the others. Pieces of metal were protruding from her neck and suspending the top half of her head in the air. Her hands were gone, and long wires portruded forth.

Timothy found another room joined to the one he was in. He entered that room and saw another animatronic. This one was a fox, but a male one, decked in dark red colors and a pair of linen pants. The fox had a metal hook for his right hand, an eye patch over his right eye, and his other eye was wide open, making him look like an insane thing.

"What happened to them?" Timothy whispered in fright.

Just then, he heard a voice behind him:

"What are you doing back here?"

Timothy turned around in shock. "Who said that?"

By the door was the security guard from the Kid's Cove.

The Rumor

The guard frowned in confusion. "Didn't I just see you? What're you doing back here?"

"I..." Timothy took a deep breath and tried again. "... I saw a man go back here."

"It was probably one of our staff," said the guard. "This room is off-limits to customers."

"Who are these guys?" Timothy asked, pointing to the animatronics.

"They were the animatronics from the previous restaurant," the guard explained. "We had tried to use them again from this restaurant, but the manager decided to go for a whole new direction and make them 'super kid-friendly', as he said. We just use these guys for parts now."

"Oh," said Timothy. "But where's the man? Why isn't he here now?"

"He's probably back there," said the guard, pointing to the conjoining room where the fox was. "Anyways, you shouldn't be back here. Do your parents know you're here?"

"Um, no..." said Timothy. "But I told my friends that I would be a moment, 'cause I wanted to see where the purple man was going."

"Wait a minute," said the guard, holding up his hand. " _Purple_? None of our staff wears purple."

"Really?" Timothy asked. "Well, he isn't one of the staff, then."

"Thank you for telling me this," said the guard kindly, "but why don't you go back to where your friends are, and I'll take care of this from here, okay?"

"Okay," said Timothy. "Bye." He turned and quickly left the room.

Timothy walked into the Main Party Room where Toy Chica was handing out cupcakes. Timothy spotted Toby and sat down beside him.

"Hey," said Toby. "Where'd you go?"

Timothy swallowed nervously. "I... went to the bathroom."

"You did?" Toby asked. "You were gone for quite a while."

"Oh, I didn't know that," Timothy replied.

Toby shrugged. "Okay, then." Then he handed Timothy a cupcake. "Here, I saved this for you."

"Thanks!" said Timothy. He accepted the cupcake and bit into it, smiling. "Mmm, chocolate!"

"Yeah, that's my favorite," Toby agreed.

"Toy Shika!" said a little boy, tapping Toy Chica's leg. "C'n I have a cupcake, too?"

"Oh, of course you can!" said Toy Chica. She turned to him and knelt down, giving the boy a cupcake. The boy's eyes lit up and he took it.

"Thanksamuch," he said.

Before Toy Chica straightened up again, Oliver quickly got up, peered at her backside, and then sat back down.

Toby looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "... Why do you do that?"

"Why not?" Oliver replied. "Don't you think she's cute?"

"She's a robot, Oliver," said Toby in a very straightforward way. "A _robot_."

"Yeah, so?"

Just then, a girl leaned towards them from the table adjacent theirs.

"Hey, did you hear what happened in Fredbear's Family Diner?" she asked them.

"What's that?" Timothy asked. "Also, who are you?"

"I'm Carolyn," said the girl. "What're your names?"

"I'm Timothy," said Timothy, "and this is Toby, Oliver, and Samantha."

"Anyways, Fredbear's Family Diner is the restaurant before the restaurant before this one," said Carolyn. "There was this kid, outside, crying for some reason, probably because his parents hadn't come to pick him up or something. And then, a man dressed in purple drove up in a purple car, and he came out, and he killed the boy."

"P... purple?" said Timothy. "That... that's the color he was wearing?"

"Yeah," said Carolyn. "It was scary. After he killed the boy, he just got in his car and left. No one even arrested him or anything. He just got away scott free."

"That's mean," said Samantha. "He should be locked in jail for that."

"I know, right?" said Carolyn. "But that's not all. Some people think that the reason that the Puppet's acting so weird is because the boy's spirit possessed him."

"What?" said Toby. "The Puppet's not acting weird."

"Yes, he is," Carolyn replied. "You may not see him acting weird, but trust me, I saw it myself. He twitches randomly, his voice glitches and stutters, and sometimes, you hear an eerie whisper in his voice."

"Huh," said Oliver. "Well, we'll have to listen for that, then."

"It's unexpected," said Carolyn, "but when you hear it for the first time... it's _scary_."

The New Occurances

"Hey, Timothy?" Toby spoke into the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Did you want to go to Freddy's today?"

"I'm not sure," said Timothy. "After hearing about the kid that got killed, I've been kind of tense."

"Why?" said Toby with a hint of mocking in his voice. "You afraid the purple man will kill _you_?"

"Hey, it's possible!" said Timothy. "He killed that random boy; he won't hesitate to kill _me_!"

"Do you honestly think the purple man's going to return?" Toby asked. "Someone would stop him."

"True," said Timothy. "All right, I'll come. We going for lunch like last time?"

"Yeah!" said Toby. "Am I going to pick you up, or are you coming to pick me up?"

"Um... I'll pick you up this time," said Timothy. "You're usually the one coming here, so I'll change things up a bit this time."

"Great!" said Toby. "I'll call Samantha and Oliver and see if they want to come too."

"I'll be there at 12:00," said Timothy. "Or maybe 12:30, I don't know."

"Is that AM or PM?" Toby asked.

"You know what I mean!"

The two boys laughed.

"Okay, I'll see you then," said Toby.

"'K. Bye!" said Timothy.

"See ya!"

Soon, Timothy was walking through the parking lot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, his friends in tow. They went up to the doors and entered the restaurant.

"I'm going to the Prize Corner," said Oliver.

"All right," said Timothy. "We'll see you, then."

Oliver sauntered off to the Prize Corner and Timothy and Toby went back to Samantha, who was at the Game Area, getting a balloon from Balloon Boy, the animatronic balloon vendor.

"Here you go!" said Balloon Boy cheerfully, handing Samantha the balloon.

"Thanks, BB!" said Samantha, smiling. She took the balloon and ran over to Timothy and Toby.

"Hey guys, look what I just got!"

"I see," said Timothy. "Cool!"

"What the hell?" said Oliver's voice in confusion.

"What?" said Toby.

There was a pause. "Guys, the Puppet's acting weird."

"What do you mean, he's acting weird?" Timothy asked.

"He keeps on stuttering when he speaks and he whispers to me."

"Isn't that what that Carolyn girl said before?" said Toby, confused.

"Yeah, just **–** come here, you'll see," said Oliver's.

Timothy led the others to the Prize Corner where Oliver was. He and a bunch of other kids were staring at the Puppet with perplexed looks on their faces.

"Step-ep right up, kids!" said the Puppet. "See if you-you can be the next ( _victim of that man_ ) the next one to-to-to win a prize!"

Oliver gestured to the Puppet. "You see?"

"Wait, _what_?" Toby walked up to the Puppet and stared at him. "What did you say?"

The Puppet looked over at Toby.

"What's your name-ame?" he asked.

"Um, Toby," said Toby cautiously.

"Okay, Toby, here's what you've-you've-you've gotta do!" said the Puppet. "You've gotta ( _stop that man before he kills again_ ) you've gotta throw thi-is dart at the balloon and-and _pop_ it to win!"

"Holy cow," said Toby, scratching his head. "He _does_ do that."

"Well?" said the Puppet. "Wha-at are you wait-aiting for? Christmas-as?" He chuckled.

Toby paused, then reached out and picked up the dart lying on the counter. He eyed a green balloon, wound up, and then flung the dart. It sailed through the air like a paper airplane and struck the balloon, popping it.

"Mommy, he won!" a girl yelled from the group.

"Hooray!" the Puppet cheered. "Congra-ats! You've won your-your prize! Which plushie do you want?"

"That one," said Toby, pointing at a red fox plushie. "It looks like a Foxy." Timothy looked closer at it and saw that it _was_ a Foxy. In fact, it looked like the one he saw in the Parts  & Service room.

The Puppet reached up, took the plushie, and handed it to Toby. "Have a nice ( _last three days of your life_ ) a nice day, Toby!"

"Um, thanks," said Toby. "You too." He slowly turned to the others, a confused look on his face.

"Last three days?" Toby asked in worry. "Am I... gonna _die_?"

"You shouldn't," said Timothy. "If that purple man comes again, then tell us and we'll keep you safe."

"Thanks," said Toby gratefully.

Samantha walked back to the Game Area and strode up to an arcade game. "Hey guys? What's this?"

Timothy and Toby took a look at the game. "It's an arcade game."

"No, I mean it wasn't here before," Samantha explained. "I remember the last time we went to Freddy's, it wasn't there."

"Well, maybe in that time that we weren't here, they made the game," said Toby.

"Now I kinda want to play it," said Timothy. "See what this new game's like."

"Yeah, I wanna see too!" said Samantha excitedly. "C'mon, play it! Please, please, please!"

"All right, all right," Timothy laughed, reaching into his pocket. "Don't pop a blood vessel." Then he looked at the coin slot. "Wait, how much do you even have to pay to play this?"

"Only five cents?" said Timothy in confusion. "It looks like somebody put some masking tape there and just... _wrote_ it."

"I think they did," said Toby.

"Ah, whatever," said Timothy, putting a nickel into the coin slot. "It's five cents, that's fine with me. I was expecting at least a quarter, but all right..." The game started up and Timothy put his hands on the controls. "Why's there no joystick? There's only arrow keys."

The game started up, displaying a pixelated image. It showed a light gray square, and inside was what looked like Freddy wearing a top hat and carrying a slice of cake. On the sides of the inside of the box there was six children, wearing green shirts, three children at the left and right. Outside, a smaller child in a blue shirt was crying.

"Wait a minute..." said Toby. "Is... is this supposed to be what happened to the crying boy in Fredbear's Family Diner?"

Suddenly, Timothy felt very sick to his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Samantha asked him in concern.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm fine," said Timothy, pressing the ^ arrow key. Instantly, Freddy started to slide upwards, his feet moving up and down. Suddenly, two of the green-shirted children turned red and looked annoyed.

Timothy made Freddy walk towards the children and had him touch them. The children turned green and happy again, but another child at the end of the room turned red.

"Okay, well, the point of this game seems pretty straightforward to me, then," said Timothy. But as he guided Freddy in the direction of the child, something occurred in the game that brought his heart up into his throat and made him gasp for air.

A purple car drove onto the screen.

It stopped by the crying child and a purple man got out.

"Is that...?" Toby pointed at the man. "I'll bet that's the purple man!"

Timothy was still too shocked to speak. He could feel a sweat breaking out on his forehead.

More and more of the children were turning red, a few of them turning a thick scarlet and shaking angrily. Freddy was slowing down. The children looked very angry now, seeming to be yelling to Freddy _You suck!_ and _You're worthless!_ as Timothy desperately tried to get him towards them.

The boy outside saw the purple man, his eyes grew wider, and a waterfall of tears started pouring out of his eyes. After a few seconds of that, the boy turned gray and dead-like, the tear marks still on him. Just then, a deep voice began to spell out letters at regular intervals. " **H**... **E**... **L**... **P**... **H**... **I**... **M**... **H**... **E**... **L**..." It kept on repeating.

"It's saying... 'help him'," Timothy gasped.

"Who, the child?" Toby asked.

"... Yeah." Timothy made Freddy walk towards the dead child, but he couldn't get around the wall to him.

The purple man got into his car and started to drive away. Timothy made Freddy stop as he watched in growing horror.

All of a sudden, an image of the Puppet lunging directly at the screen appeared. The Puppet filled up the screen with his face, and a horrid yell emitted from the game. Timothy cried out and fell backward, his face white. The screen now only displayed red static.

"Are you okay?" Samantha cried. She knelt down by Timothy alongside Toby and the two started to help Timothy back to his feet.

"That..." Timothy was shaking. "... That game... it happened... in the..."

"Yeah, I saw," said Toby.

"It was a... flashback... of some sort..." Timothy shakily explained. "That... purple man... killed the child... it happened..."

"Here, sit down," said Samantha gently, pulling up a chair. Timothy sat down as the color began to return to his face. "You need to calm down, Timothy."

"But it happened!" said Timothy, standing up again. "How is that possible? Did the staff make this game because they knew about the child getting killed by that purple man? Why would they do that?"

"And why did the Puppet jump on the screen?" Toby asked. "He wasn't even in the game."

"No, but... he..." Timothy paused, thinking. "... The child was crying... the Puppet's face..."

The purple streaks on the Puppet's face.

The tears on the child.

They were identical.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Timothy yelled triumphantly. Everyone in the room looked at Timothy in confusion for a moment, then slowly looked away. "The Puppet has those purple lines under his eyes, right? They look kinda like tears! And the child that got killed was crying, and they looked similar! That's why the Puppet was acting so strange before! I bet that's what happened to the child!"

"What, you mean his soul possessed the Puppet or something?" Toby asked.

"Yeah!" said Timothy. "That exactly what Carolyn meant! It would explain why the Puppet was whispering to us; it was the child's soul trying to talk to us!"

"But that means that he said that I have only three more days to live," said Toby. "And I don't know what he means by that."

"It probably means that the purple man is going to come back," said Timothy. "And... then that means..." He started to feel nervous again. "That he's gonna come after... _you_ next."

"ME?!" Toby cried in shock. "I don't wanna die!"

"No, no, don't worry!" said Samantha soothingly. "Like Timothy said, we would protect you from the purple man if he comes again."

Oliver came back.

"All right, I'm back," he said.

"Where were you?" Toby asked.

"Showing some little girl where her mom was. She thought I was a member of the staff or something."

"The game was real!" Timothy cried.

"... What?"

"This game!" said Timothy, showing him th arcade game. "It showed what actually happened!"

"Well, what did actually happen?" Oliver asked.

"You played as Freddy," Toby explained, "and it looked like you had to take cake to these children. Outside there was a crying child, and a **–** "

Oliver held up his hand. "Stop right there. I know what's gonna happen next. The purple man comes up in his purple car, kills the kid, and leaves. That's what Carolyn told us, right?"

Timothy nodded. "Yeah! But then, the Puppet lunged at me!"

"Huh," said Oliver, chuckling a bit. "I knew that he was acting weird before, but this is _ridiculous_!"

"No, I mean that it showed him on the screen lunging at me," Timothy explained.

"Ohhh..." Oliver looked at the game. "What's this game called anyways?"

"It doesn't have a name," said Toby, checking around the edges. "You have to take cake to the children, though, so I'm just gonna call it _Take Cake to the Children_."

"Good name," said Oliver sarcastically. "So why's this here? Did the staff get the idea of this game with the kid dying and all?"

"They must've," said Samantha. "I don't know how it would get here otherwise. But it seems really cruel to do something like that, to make a game out of a murder."

"Exactly," Timothy agreed.

"Huh," said Oliver. "Well, all right, then. Who's up for some pizza?"

The Bite of '87

"He isn't home right now," said Toby's mother.

"Oh," said Timothy. "Did he go somewhere?"

"Yes, he said that he went to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria," she said. "He said that there was something he wanted to figure out while he was there. I don't really know what it could be though."

"Me neither," said Timothy. "Okay, well, thanks. See ya!"

"Bye!" said Toby's mother, closing the door.

Timothy stepped off the stoop and headed down the sidewalk.

School had just finished. Timothy had went to Toby's door, wondering if he wanted to play. He hadn't known where Oliver or Samantha were, so he figured he'd try Toby. However, Toby wasn't their either, so Timothy could only guess where those three had gone to: Freddy's.

Soon, Timothy was walking up the pathway leading to the doors of Freddy's. He turned the knob and entered the pizzeria. He saw that inside, there was a birthday party going on. Four older kids were wearing masks of the animatronics, except that these masks were ones that looked similar to the ones in the Parts & Service room. They were standing around a child who was crying, and Timothy could see that instead of Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica on stage, there were two other animatronics. One looked like Old Freddy in the Parts & Service room, except that he was bright yellow and had a purple hat and bowtie. The other animatronic seemed to be a brown bunny.

"Excuse me, sir," said Timothy to a security guard standing by the entrance. "Who are those two animatronics?"

"They're Fredbear and Spring Bonnie," said the guard. "See that kid, right there? (He pointed to the crying child) He loves those two, they're his favorite animatronics out of all of the ones made so far. And since it's his birthday, his father, who's a member of the staff, decided to boot these guys up for his son."

"Oh, that's nice," said Timothy. He then headed to the Kid's Cove and saw Toby there, a look of sadness on his face.

"What's wrong Toby?" Timothy asked.

"Fox... Foxina..." Toby sniffled. "They really did make her into a 'take-apart-and-put-back-together' attraction, and now... and now..." He hung his head and started sobbing.

Timothy looked at Foxina and could barely recognize her. She was now just a twisted heap of metal, barely any suit left on her, save for her face, her hands, and her left foot; her right foot was missing the suit. She also had another head, it seemed, which was entirely endoskeleton and which only contained its left eye. And upon closer sightings, Timothy realized, her fox head was missing its right eye. Wires hung from various places on her body, and she was just lying there on the floor, like a dead thing. A garbled staticy sound was emitting from her, though Timothy wasn't sure from where on her body. He guessed it was from her voice box.

"Toby, I..." Timothy knelt down beside Toby and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry that she ended up this way. I hadn't thought that it was this important to you."

"Yeah, well, it was," said Toby, wiping his nose. Then he looked at Timothy. "Oh, by the way, Oliver wants to know where that _Take Cake to the Children_ minigame is."

"Really?" said Timothy. "Oh, I don't want to play that again. It was horrifying."

"Yeah, I know," said Toby. "But he just wants to know where it is, and then _he's_ gonna play it, I think."

"Um, okay," said Timothy. "Thanks, I'll go to him. You wanna come with?"

"No, I'll just stay by... Foxina," said Toby, starting to cry again. "You know that the staff started calling her 'Mangle'?"

" _Mangle_?" said Timothy in surprise. "Why on Earth?"

"Because she's all mangled up!" Toby cried, burying his head in his hands.

"All right," said Timothy sympathetically. "I'll just, uh... go see Oliver."

"Yeah, all right," said Toby, waving to Timothy. Timothy waved back and headed to the Game Area.

"Timothy!" said Oliver brightly. "There you are! Would you be so kind as to show me where this _Bring Cake to the Kids_ game is?"

" _Take Cake to the Children_ ," Timothy corrected. "And right this way." He led Oliver to the arcade game.

"Thanks, man," said Oliver. He peered intently at the coin slot. "Wow, only five cents?"

"Yeah, I know," said Timothy. "I couldn't believe it either." Just being around the game was making him feel uneasy. He turned away and walked towards another one.

"What's this?" he asked in confusion. "This one wasn't here yesterday, I remem-" And then the uneasy feeling intensified to a high degree.

"What?" said Samantha.

"This is a new game," said Timothy, "and it wasn't here yesterday. It's... it's just like the _Take Cake to the Children_ game: one day it isn't here, the next day it is."

"Well, can you play it?" Samantha asked.

"I... can," said Timothy. "But if it's about something that already happened, then I'm not going to sleep tonight." He checked the coin slot. "This one's ten cents this time."

" _Ten_ cents?" said Samantha incredulously. "Well, if you don't want to play it, then I will."

"Yeah, you play it," said Timothy.

Samantha walked up to the game and slipped a dime into the coin slot and the game started up. "Hey, what _is_ this? This game's controls are only arrow keys, too." The game displayed a top-down view of the pizzeria, in much more detail than the other game, and in pixel form. Freddy was standing in a room with the old versions of Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, all in pixel form. However, they had major differences to them. The Bonnie seemed to be missing his face, and the Foxy had metal showing on his arms and legs. Samantha pressed the arrow key and Freddy walked to the right. Letter were being spelled out at regular intervals, much farther apart than the previous minigame: " **S**... **A**... **V**... **E**... **T**... **H**... **E**... **M**..." They were repeating.

" _SAVETHEM_ ," said Samantha. "Yeah, that's what I'm gonna call this game."

"Hey, those guys..." Timothy pointed at the old animatronics. "I saw those guys!"

"Where?" Samantha asked.

"In... in this room called the Parts & Service room," Timothy explained. "I saw this guy dressed in purple go in there, and I followed him, and this security guard asked me what I was doing, and I told him about the purple man, and he-"

" _Tsh_." Samantha stopped him. "You saw the _purple_ man go in there? The same one who killed the boy?"

" _Yyyyyyep_ ," said Timothy. "Pretty sure, anyway."

"Whoa, what?" Samantha made Freddy walk out of the room and the Puppet was there, however he was sliding upwards. "Hey, do I have to catch him?"

"I think you do," said Timothy.

Samantha giggled. "Come back here, you!" She made Freddy walk upwards and follow the Puppet, who moved to the right directly afterward and went off-screen. In a puddle of what looked like pixelated blood, at the top-left corner of the room, was a pixelated Freddy suit, however it was a puke-yellow color, and its eyes were completely black, save for two white dots in them. Samantha made Freddy continue to follow the Puppet into the next room, and what happened next made Timothy gasp and Samantha turn away in shock.

Standing in the room was the purple man.

However he was different.

The purple man Timothy saw in the _Take Cake to the Children_ minigame was a light purple color, but this purple man was a dark purple, with what looked like a yellow badge on his chest. In his hand was a curved object, and Timothy and Samantha couldn't figure out what it was. He was considerably taller than the other purple man, and his mouth was open, similar to Freddy's from _Take Cake to the Children_. His eyes were either black with large white pupils, or he had black eyes and was wearing glasses, the pair couldn't tell which.

Samantha tried to make Freddy turn and run, but he couldn't leave the room. It was as if there was an invisible barrier blocking his escape. The purple man drew nearer and nearer.

"Get away from him!" said Timothy in fright. "Go around him!"

Samantha made Freddy walk upwards and then right, but the purple man intercepted him and the screen was covered with blue static. Two tiny white words were at the lower-left corner of the screen, and they made both children gasp in shock.

"you can't"

"... You _can't_?" said Timothy. "You can't what? Save them? Who's _them_?"

"I'm... I'm not sure," said Samantha.

Oliver came back to them. "Yeah, that game was something, all right." Then he paused. "Wait, what's this game?"

"We're not sure," said Samantha. "But I'm just gonna call it _SAVETHEM_ , 'cause that's what it says in the game."

" _SAVETHEM_?" said Oliver. "Geez, I like that name better than the other one."

Just then, Timothy caught sight of the four boys wearing the animatronic masks with the crying child again.

They now seemed to be bullying him.

"Wow, your brother is kind of a baby isn't he?" said the boy wearing the Chica mask.

"It's hilarious," the one in the Foxy mask agreed. "Why don't we help him get a closer look! He will love it!"

"No, please!" the child cried.

"Come on guys, let's give this little man a lift," said the boy in the Foxy mask. "He wants to get up close and personal!"

"What're they going to do to him?" Samantha wondered.

"I... don't know," said Timothy. He suddenly felt very nervous.

The four older children lifted the crying child up and carried him towards Fredbear and the animatronic bunny.

"No, I don't want to go!" the child kept crying, struggling against them.

"You heard the little man!" said Foxy Mask. "He wants to get even closer!" He let out a sinister laugh as they came even closer to Fredbear.

"Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!" said Foxy Mask. "ON THREE! One... two..." He and the other boys lifted the crying child up into Fredbear's singing mouth, laughing all the while.

Samantha gasped, her hands covering her mouth. "That's so mean!"

"Hey!" Oliver yelled. "Cut it out!"

But they didn't stop. They just tightly wedged the child's head into Fredbear's mouth, and the child kept crying and screaming, flailing around, trying to break free.

"Why isn't anyone noticing this?" said Oliver incredulously.

"Wait a moment," said Timothy, pointing. "Fredbear's mouth... it's closing."

"How is that possible?" Samantha asked. "The boy's head is in there. It stopped Fredbear's mouth from..." Then she took a closer look and her eyes opened wide in shock.

The mouth closed further, until...

 _CRUNCH_.

Fredbear bit down on the child's frontal lobe, crushing it. The child's screams wavered and he went limp, no longer screaming. Foxy Mask and the other older kids stopped laughing, and the looks on their faces were replaced with genuine shock.

Samantha covered her eyes with her hands and turned away, about to cry. Timothy wordlessly drew her close, trying to comfort her. Oliver looked completely startled.

Everyone started panicking.

"... what happened..."

"... what's going on..."

"... I saw them, they lifted the..."

"... couldn't get out of his mouth, and then..."

"... why would they do such a thing..."

The four boys slowly started to back away from Fredbear, the limp boy still trapped in his jaws.

Oliver strode up to them, a tight scowl on his face.

"What... the hell... did you _DO_?!" he yelled at them. His voice seemed to carry throughout the restaurant, and nearly everyone heard him.

"I didn't..." Foxy Mask glanced at Oliver, frightened.

"The fricking hell 'you didn't'," said Oliver. "I saw you! You picked up the kid, and jammed him into Fredbear's mouth! It was _all-your-fault_ , and you can't deny that!"

Four security guards ran up. Timothy couldn't see the one at the entrance among them, but he could see one of them that sent chills up his spine.

He was dressed in purple.

Timothy didn't know if the purple man would try to kill him or not.

"What happened?" one of the guards asked.

"Uh... nothing!" said Foxy Mask. Then quieter, to his friends, "let's go, guys."

" _Just_ a minute," said Oliver, grabbing Foxy Mask by the back of the collar and dragging him back. "Me and my friends witnessed exactly what happened here. Timothy, if you please..."

Timothy finally found the will to speak again. "Uh... yeah! Um, those kids wearing the animatronic masks picked up that crying kid, shoved him into Fredbear's mouth, and then Fredbear bit down on the kid's head and... I don't know, is he dead?"

The purple man pried Fredbear's mouth open, gently picked up the limp child, and checked his pulse. "... No, he's alive. But just barely, his pulse is slow." He then glared in fury at Foxy Mask. "I've seen you taunt my son for a while now, but this time, you have gone too far. Where is your _sense_?!"

Foxy Mask just looked guiltily at the ground.

"What?" said Samantha to Foxy Mask. "Why did you taunt him before?"

Foxy Mask sadly looked at her. There were tears in his eyes. "He's my brother, and I... it sounds cruel, but I don't like him. He's always getting into my stuff, and so I started teasing him, and it started to get kinda fun." He got a brief smile on his face, as if he was reliving happy memories, then his face was sullen again. "But now... he's... I don't know if he's going to be all right anymore."

"Yeah, and let's not forget whos fault that is," said Oliver coldly.

"Okay, Oliver, you can lay off now," said Timothy, patting his friend on the shoulder.

Just then, Toby walked in.

"Whoa, what happened here?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Samantha in a shaky voice.

Toby got a worried look on his face. "Was it bad?"

"She doesn't want to talk about it," said Oliver firmly to Toby.

"All right, all right," said Toby. He then turned to one of the security guards. "What happened?"

"This little boy here said that these four older kids had taken this child, stuffed his head into Fredbear's mouth, and then Fredbear's mouth closed down around his head," said the guard. "It's not safe to have Fredbear and Spring Bonnie booted up anymore. We're gonna have to put them in the Parts & Service room for good, and no one is allowed to boot them up again. This horrible incident cannot happen again."

The purple man glared at Foxy Mask, then turned and ran from the room, the child in his arms. After a brief hesitation, Foxy Mask ran after him.

The security guards took Fredbear and Spring Bonnie and began to carry them away.

"So..." Timothy said casually. "... Does this mean that Toy Freddy and the others will be getting back on stage now?"

"Yes," said the guard, nodding. "But Fredbear and Spring Bonnie can _not_ , under any circumstances."

"Yeah, okay," said Timothy. Then the guard walked off.

The Missing Children Incident

Sighing, Oliver changed the subject. "I wish they would put something new in the Game Area."

"You don't like the games?" Timothy asked.

"No, I mean they're okay," said Oliver, "but I've played them all before, and it's getting boring. I'd really like them to come out with something new for a change."

"Mmm," said Samantha, nodding in agreement. "But **–** hey, why does Toy Freddy look like that?"

"Look like what?" Timothy asked.

"And why is he all yellow?"

"Where are you seeing him?" Timothy asked.

Samantha pointed, and Timothy and Oliver swiveled their gaze to the Main Hall. Walking down the hallway was a Freddy animatronic, however he didn't look like Toy Freddy. He looked a lot like the Freddy Timothy had seen in the Parts & Service room, although this one was yellow, almost a bronzish-gold, and it was missing its left ear and wires were coming out of the orifice left behind, as well as from his right eye socket. His mouth appeared black, as did his eyes, as if there weren't any eyes in there at all.

Samantha strolled up to the yellow Freddy.

"Hi!" she said kindly. "I'm Samantha. What's your name? I haven't seen you around here before."

"It's opposing to my counterpart," said the Freddy, "but you can just call me Golden Freddy." His voice seemed human, as if he wasn't even an animatronic, which unsettled Timothy.

"Do you have an _actual_ name?" Samantha asked him.

"Not really," said Golden Freddy. "But I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I heard the boy over there say that he didn't seem to find these arcade games very interesting anymore?"

"Um, yeah, he actually did say that," said Samantha, looking over her shoulder at Oliver and then back at Golden Freddy.

"Well, I can help you," said Golden Freddy. "I know about a secret arcade in a back room that has some of the best games you've ever seen. Would you like to go there?"

"Really?" said Samantha excitedly. "Are we allowed to?"

"Of course," said Golden Freddy. "It's only for very special guests, which you and your friends are."

"Sure! I'd _love_ to!" said Samantha.

"Will your friends be accompanying you?"

"I don't know, hang on." Samantha turned and walked back to Timothy and Oliver. "Boys?"

"Yes," said Oliver. "I heard what he said, I'm there."

"Great!" said Samantha, clapping her hands together. "Timothy, are you?"

"Um... I don't know," said Timothy. "I kinda have a bad feeling about this..."

"Oh, come on," she said, taking his hand and leading him towards Golden Freddy. "We won't be long, maybe only ten minutes."

"Well..."

"Please?" she asked sweetly.

"... Yeah, all right," said Timothy. "I've been feeling kinda tense lately, it's time for me to unwind now."

"Okay, then!" said Samantha, turning back to Golden Freddy. "Yep, they'd like to come."

" _Excellent_ ," said Golden Freddy, stepping back into the Main Hall and beckoning to them. "Right this way." He turned and began to lead the four down the hall to a steel door. He opened to door and stepped to the side, gesturing to it with his hand. Timothy walked inside, and the others followed. Golden Freddy entered last, closing the door until it clicked shut. Then he pulled out a set of keys and locked the door.

"What...?" said Timothy in confusion. "Hey, there's no arcade games here!"

"I know," Golden Freddy replied.

"Why'd you lock the door?" Samantha asked.

"So that the purple man could not get inside," said Golden Freddy. "However, it may already be too late."

"The purple man?" Oliver asked. "Why? How's it 'too late'?"

Golden Freddy faced Oliver, then reached up and started to take his own head off.

"Oh, dude!" said Oliver, wincing. "Don't do that! That's disgusting!"

Golden Freddy removed his head entirely and what lay underneath it made all four children scream.

It was the face of the purple man himself.

"Because I am he."

"WHAT?!" Timothy screamed in terror. "It's YOU?!"

"Yes," said the purple man, removing the rest of the suit which revealed his signature purple one, and smiling. "It's me."

"How're you here all of a sudden?" said Oliver. "I saw you leaving with your son a few minutes ago!"

"I'm quick," said the purple man. "I dropped him off at the hospital and came right back here."

"Let us go!" Timothy cried.

"Nothing doing," said the purple man.

"But why'd you do this?" Samantha asked in terror.

"Because I have big plans for you four," said the purple man. "You're all going to stay here until nighttime, and if any of you try to escape, I'm going to _kill you_. Got that?"

"Um, yeah," said Toby. He nervously sat down on the floor, and after a pause, the others sat down with him. The purple man turned his back on them and faced the door, a stern look on his face.

"What are we going to do?" Samantha whispered.

"I don't know," said Timothy. "I'll figure something out."

Revival

"Anything yet?" Toby asked.

"No," Timothy muttered in frusturation. "Hey you, is it nighttime yet?"

The purple man checked his watch. "Yes."

"Well, then can we go now?"

"No," said the purple man.

"But you said that we would be staying here until nighttime," Toby protested.

"Yep," said the purple man, "and beyond that, it looks like."

"How long are we gonna have to stay here?" Oliver asked impatiently.

The purple man glared at him. "For eternity."

"Well, _you're_ gonna have to leave eventually," Timothy pointed out.

Before the purple man could answer, they all heard a sound from outside:

"Save them... save them..."

Heavy footsteps.

Timothy gave a choked gasp. He had a vague idea of what was going on, but wasn't one hundred percent sure.

"Someone's come to rescue us!" said Samantha excitedly.

The purple man got up, unlocked the door, and peeked out. "I don't believe this..." He grabbed a crowbar from a shelf and headed outside.

"Guys, he left the door open!" said Timothy. "We can go now!"

"Now?" said Oliver. "What if he catches us?"

"He won't," said Timothy. "All we have to do is just run as fast as we can, and get out through a window or something."

"But if we actually live to get home," said Toby, "my mom's gonna be awful mad."

"Would you rather live in here for the rest of your life?" Timothy asked.

"No."

"Then let's go." Timothy tip-toed to the door and slipped outside. He took a peek down the hall to see who the purple man was dealing with, and what he saw made all his nerves give a shuddering jolt.

It was the Puppet.

It was actually _moving_.

And behind him was the Freddy Timothy had seen in the Parts & Service room. The purple man swung the crowbar at Freddy, and a large series of sparks flew out of Freddy's neck. Freddy teetered backward, then crashed to the ground with a bone-rattling _bang_.

"Save them," the Puppet cried one final time, slipping into the shadows.

The purple man leaned over Freddy, smiling sinisterly, and what he said next paralyzed Timothy to the spot.

"You can't."

It was then that Timothy understood.

The _Take Cake to the Children_ minigame depicted what had already happened, but the _SAVE THEM_ minigame had depicted what was to come.

Timothy tried to turn and warn the others of what happened, that the Puppet was moving around on its own and that the minigames were all true. But he couldn't move. It was like his feet were glued to the floor.

Just then, he felt a strong hand grab him by the shirt collar and lift him into the air. "I've had quite enough of this." It was the purple man. He was looking _angry_. He reached at his side and pulled out a curved object.

It was a knife.

Finally, Timothy found the will to speak. "Nnno! Please, let me go! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You deserve this," said the purple man, drawing his arm back, the knife glinting in the dim light.

Just then, there was a shrill cry. "NO!" It was Samantha.

She ran out of the room and stopped by the purple man's side.

"Please don't kill him!" she begged. "I don't want to see my friend get killed!"

"Then don't look," said the purple man, swinging the knife at Timothy.

Timothy fell to the floor, his vision growing dark, waves of pain washing over his chest again and again. He blearily looked around, catching sight of the knife sticking out of his chest, hearing the sounds of screaming voices, though they were strangely deafened somehow. And then overwhelming pain overtook him as all light and sound was sucked away.

 _"Hello?"_

Timothy awoke in a dark area. He wasn't sure where exactly he was.

 _"Is anyone there?"_

He looked around, but he was accompanied only by darkness.

 _"Guys?"_ he called. _"Toby? Samantha? Oliver? Are you guys all right?"_

 _"They are next,"_ said a voice.

Timothy looked around in shock. _"Who said that?"_

 _"They are next to come,"_ said the voice. _"They shall be arriving shortly."_

 _"I... I don't even know where I am,"_ said Timothy, fighting back tears. _"I don't know where they are."_

 _"They shall be joining you,"_ said the voice with eerie calmness.

 _"When?"_ Timothy asked.

As if on cue, Toby appeared before him.

 _"Toby!"_ said Timothy joyfully. _How'd you get here?"_

 _"I... I don't know,"_ said Toby, confused. _"I... only remember the purple man swinging a knife at my head, and then it was like my brain just snapped. I lost all my senses for about ten seconds, and then..."_ He paused, and his eyes grew wide. _"I... think I'm dead."_

 _"Dead?"_ Timothy asked, frightened.

Toby looked around. _"Am I dead?"_

 _"Yes,"_ came the voice.

 _"Who's that?"_ Toby asked.

Instantly, the Puppet appeared before them.

 _"It's me."_

 _"What?"_ said Timothy in confusion. _"The Puppet? How are you in heaven?"_

 _"I'm not the Puppet,"_ said the figure. _"I'm the boy who got killed outside Fredbear's Family Diner, by the purple man, long ago. I'm the reason the Puppet was acting strangely later on. And I possessed the Puppet so that I could try to get revenge on the purple man."_

Samantha and Oliver appeared just then.

 _"I'd like to get revenge on the purple man for this, too,"_ said Timothy.

 _"I can help you,"_ said the Puppet.

 _"You can?"_ Samantha asked, smiling.

 _"Yes,"_ the Puppet replied. _"You don't have to worry, guys..."_ He began to walk to each one of them, carrying a set of animatronic heads. _"I know a way of getting revenge..."_ The heads were of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and the head from the suit that was Golden Freddy. _"I put on the mask of the Puppet, and so I possessed it. And now..."_ He started to put the animatronic heads over theirs, Toby getting Foxy's, Samantha getting Chica's, and Oliver getting Bonnie's. As the heads were placed on them, their whole being faded away. Timothy was next, and as his body faded away too, he saw one final child quickly appear and the Puppet went to her last. Timothy wasn't sure who she was. _"I shall give you this gift..."_ As the Puppet placed the Golden Freddy head on the little girl, Timothy heard the Puppet say one final thing before Timothy vanished too.

 _"... The Gift of Life."_

Freddy opened his eyes.

The Beginning...


End file.
